IWIWSB3
by PippyPippyM
Summary: Here's a small part on Ney's life. : Enjoy. Oh! And I'm sorry it's so late. I'll try to post them up sooner.


The three Sohmas stood silent. Tohru laughed awkwardly. Hana-chan wasn't there. And I was having a war in my mind. 'Believe them!' the blue one said. 'They're lying!' the red one said. They fought and fought until the red won.  
"You can't seriously be animals… Right?" I asked, dizzy from my newly formed headache. Kyo got up and walked to another room, slamming the paper door behind him.  
Yuki looked at the floor in front of him, his eyes full of dark emotion. Shigure waved his hand, heading out the same door Kyo did.  
I felt horrible. I knew this would happen if I didn't stay in the house. When I was little, it was all the same…  
[Flashback]  
_"Come on, Ney-chan! Lets play tag!" the little girl said. I glared at her.  
"You only want me to play tag just because I'm rich. You're wrong." I knew what to do. My maid told me to reject everyone outside of the Walker family.  
The little girl fell silent, then turned away. "Don't be too sure…" She walked away, and then ran with the rest of her friends to the field.  
My maid put a hand on my shoulder and smiled down at me coldly. "Good job, Ney."  
_[Flashback]_  
_I stood up and walked out the door. "Ney-chan!" they screamed. I put my hand up to stop them.  
"Don't worry about it," I said, turning around to face them. I flashed a realistic smile and turned back to walk in the forest.  
As I was walking, trying to find the way home, a dog appeared right next to me. He barked and nudged my hand. I moved my hand away from his reach and continued walking.  
[Flashback]  
_"Ney-chan! Do you wanna come to my birthday party?" a boy asked as he held out an invitation. I shook my head.  
"You sick little child," I sneered. "You just want me to come so I can get you an expensive gift."  
The boy's smile turned into an insulted frown. "Okay, I guess that's a no…"  
My maid walked from the corner of the room. I never left her sight. She even set up cameras in my room to watch me secretly.  
"Why do they treat me so differently?" I asked her. She thought.  
"They treat you differently because they envy you. They envy your money, your power. Don't trust anyone in this world, Ney." And with that, she turned and walked over to the side of the room where she was before, her eyes locked on me.  
_[Flashback]_  
_Tears streamed down my face. 'These people don't even know I'm rich,' I thought. 'And yet I'm treated like a friend… Why would they do that?' "They don't even know me," I accidentally said aloud.  
"We don't know you," a familiar voice called from behind me. I swiftly moved to face that was listening.  
Yuki stood there with his princely smile. "But we know you're not bad." My eyes widened in anger.  
"How could you say that? I met you today!" There was silence. Then, unexpectedly, Yuki chuckled.  
"And I met you today, too. What's your point?" he asked, crossing his arms on his chest.  
I thought for a moment. "My point is, even if I explained everything to you today, you still wouldn't know me at all." Inside, I smirked with victory.  
"Oh? Then get started." Yuki sat down on a nearby log. I sighed and sat down next to him.  
"My last name is Walker, as mostly everyone knows, and my favorite color is the color you get when you mix all the colors together!" I smiled at this. "Because that color is the color no one likes and washes out from their paint pallet."  
Yuki's expression turned from relaxed to surprise. He didn't say a word, though. So I continued.  
"My favorite food is popsicles. They're a liquid, and a solid. My parents never really talked to me because they were too busy. Instead, I grew up with a maid. Uhh… My favorite animal is…"  
This one really caused Yuki to listen deeply.  
"Uhm… Well, I don't have a favorite. Because why favor one over the other if they're all alike on the inside?" Yuki nodded.  
'There's more about this girl than I'd suspect…' he thought, trying not to get too off-guard.  
"Anyways, that's everything. I don't like talking about myself much." I lifted a hand to scratch the back of my head, chuckling nervously. "What about you?"  
"We'll save that for later," he replied. I got off the log and got all up-and-personal in his face.  
"What do you mean?! I just shared to you and that's what you say?" He started blushing.  
I stopped and tried to figure out why he was a deep red. Then, I realized I was so close that I was almost touching his nose.  
I squealed, jumping back. "S-sorry…" I stuttered. He laughed and got off the log, too.  
I started walking in the same direction I was before. I noticed how Yuki started to follow, so I turned to him. "I need to go home. If I'm not there soon, my maid and the movers will get paranoid."  
"Oh, let me go with you," he suggested. I put my hand up and waved it.  
"No, it's okay. Won't the others notice you left?" I asked, starting to walk backwards.  
He laughed. "I forgot about that." He thought about Shigure calling the police and Kyo making the house a mess for Tohru.  
"See you later. And tell Tohru that I'll see her at school," I said. He nodded.  
"Same to you." We turned to the different directions and walked away. I reached the house, telling my maid that I got lost.  
"I'll get you a map, then," she sneered. I knew she hated me, but she needed the money.  
~Yuki's Point of View~  
I was walking, thinking about what Ney said.  
[Flashback]  
_"Uhm… Well, I don't have a favorite. Because why favor one animal over the other if they're all alike on the inside?"  
[Flashback]_  
'She doesn't know the half of it…' 


End file.
